SAO: Ragnarok
by GreySwordsman
Summary: The Story after the event of Hunter & Prey. Takes place after the final chapter as Kirito and Mikael have activated an event know as Ragnarok which will ended all ALO after a certain amount of time. Now the Black Knights face new mobs, new areas, new powers and a new rival guild as they save the world they love. Will they succeed or fail in their task. Feature a harem romances..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Well that's just great**

 **The first chapter to the story know as SAO: Ragnorak which is the fourth story in this series. I must mention that I will write this at my own pace but be aware these chapter will take time since I am at the point in my life where I am looking for a job so I have to put that first.**

It had been about half an hour since me and Kirito received the news about the event known as Ragnorak and we were waiting back at the Black Knights HQ for everyone else to arrive since I sent a message out telling them all to come to the base since they needed to know. I noticed that Kirito was pacing back and for with the expression of nervousness. "Kirito you need to calm down being worried about this isn't going to help the situation" I told him as it was starting to get on my nerves. "How can I be calm when we might have just destroyed Alfhiem Online" he replied. I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Kirito Picture it like this is SAO all over again where we have to do this as quick as possible as well as we aren't alone as every player will probably being trying to stop this as well. Beside it not like we actually destroyed since there a chance to stop this" I told him like brother would. "Alright I got it" he replied before smiling at me. I didn't know what it was but it felt nice that we have started acting like brother to one another as well as remained friends. I was brought out of my own thought by the sound of the doorbell. I walked over to the door and opened it revealing our friends. One thing that surprised me was that Mist, Strea and Philia here as well since they weren't on my friends list yet I remembered they were members of the Black Knights so they might have been with one of mine and Kirito's friends when we sent the message. I moved back to the living room which had as well since we have added more member to our main group.

Once we were all sat down Klein asked me "So why did you call us all here Commander." I got annoyed at that since he knew I didn't like being called that since it was the same title Kayaba had when he was leader of KOB. "Klein how many do I have to tell you not to call me that. Any way the reason I called you was because of want happen during the boss encounter with me and Kirito" I told them. "What happened" Sinon and Asuna both asked worried about us. "Nothing bad happened during the fight except from the fact it was difficult to beat when compared to other bosses we have fought before. How the problem came after we had defeated. When it exploded into crystal we were soon greeted a being of light who told us that we saved the boss but have triggered an event that is from the old ALO data known as Ragnorak which as it based off is the norse mythology and is basically going to end all of ALO after a certain amount of time" I told them. I looked around the room and saw two different reaction. Asuna, Sinon, Leafa, Yui and Kasai had a look of sadness which as they would each lose something if ALO was to be erased while everyone else except me and Kirito had a look of shock. As I saw all there reaction I knew what to do.

"Listen everyone I know you are either shocked or sad at hearing that news but right now we are the only that know about this at the moment and it won't be long before every other player find and when that happen it will be just as bad as Sword Art Online but unlike everyone else we have chance right to become stronger and start on this event to stop it. Now I am not telling you to stop what you are doing I am giving us all a choice with one of our option being to this world that allows us to be together as friends and family" I said to all them. "Your right Mikael we should use this chance to save this world" Kirito replied. "Exactly so what do you all" I responded and looked around to see all their emotion change to happy. "We are with you" they all told me. "Right now we should try to figure out a way to reach one of these new area in the event" I said. "How are we going to do that" Klien asked. "Why don't we check those items you reached" Agil suggested. "Yeah that will work maybe they will have a clue" I replied. I opened my menu and retrieved Calibur while Kirito did the same. Calibur materialised in my hands and I was surprised as it looked similar to Excalibur but was sliver with black wool around the handle. I tapped on it to look at the description as it said 'Calibur- The Demon Slayer Blade. Does X2 damage on any demon while does normal damage against any non-demons. Does X5 damage on bosses while does X7 on demon bosses. Able to deflect all weapons except for Excalibur and Demonic Sword Gram.'

After I was finished reading it I turned over to see what Kirito had gotten to see that it was a key. "Hey Kirito what up with the key" I asked him. "I don't know it was the item I received yet it called the key to Acadia which was one of the area mentioned in the update" he told me. I began to think about why a key would be needed to access a new area. I then recalled that I came across a teleport gate that required a key yet at the time I couldn't find any quest that gave that as a reward. "Wait Kirito I think I might know where to use that key as after our fight I looked around the world tree to see if I could put the HQ there but I came across a floating island with a teleport gate on it that required a key" I told him. "Okay so now we know where to go but where we are going training" he replied. "I think I just might have us covered. Follow me" I replied while getting up.

 **End of the chapter- I apologise for the wait on this as well as how short it is but I didn't know how to start this story and I couldn't focus on it** **for a while I was focused on something else. Next chapter will be a authors note explaining what will be going in this story as well as the story I will be writing in the future as I have changed some from the previous author note. Also I have decide to turn this story into having a harem I apologise in advance but I just wanted to do it and it is my story after all. And so till next time.**


	2. Authors Note Ragnorak

**Authors Note**

 **Now like I said in the previous chapter this is a authors note explaining what will be happening in this story but will also be telling the story I will write in the future as well as a schedule of how I am going to write as I will need to explain that so let begin.**

 **Now with SAO: Ragnorak it will be up to 30 chapter making it my longest story I have written so far. The reason for this is because after this story come Accelerated Blade and SAO: Reality which will both be up to 40-50 chapter in themselves so I need to use this chance to write long story as compared to short ones. You also need to take in that their will be five bosses spread across seven areas adding up to thirty five altogether meaning they will face one bosses each chapter with five of the bosses being taken down by shamrock. Now I have to talk about the Harem element of this story now with this added to the story I will take time to develop the relationship I have at the moment before I started adding member to Mikael and Kirito harems. This is the character I will not be adding to their harems:**

 **Leafa/Suguhua-** _I know there are people out there who pair her up with Kirito but I just can't do that for a reason and that is I don't want to do incest. I know that she is cousin with Kirito but I just can't do it. She won't be paired with Mikael for the same reason but also because they only see each other as friend while with Kirito she developed a crush on him . I will only be pairing her up with Recon as I just feel it only fair to the guy i mean come on he is a good friend to Leafa and supported her when she started ALO as well as when she helped Kirito_ **.**

 **Silica-** _This character is not in the harem because she just a little kid that will just not sit well with me as well as the last time I tried a pairing with her I immmedaitly received a negative comment_ _telling me off. As well as I see Silica crush on Kirito as just a crush as he helped her get her pet/friend back and so she views him as a knight in shinning armour but I sure over time she would get over her crush._

 **Yuuki-** _Same reason as Silica_

 **Mist-** _Now with this character I was tempted to add her to one of the harems but no matter how I looked at she just just didn't fit it either of them._

 **Klien-** _Now I have nothing against those who ship Kirito and Klien nor do I have anything against yaoi. It just that I don't what to do it as I don't know how a relationship between them will go especially given the fact Kirito will still be with Asuna in the Harem. With Mikael it different as unlike Kirito, Mikael didn't know Klien that long so he only views Klien as a friend that he finds slightly annoying._

 **Agil-** _Now this is easy, the character is married so it would just be pointless to try adding him into any harem._

 **Seven-** _This character must like Yuuki and Silica is underage so I won't be adding her to either harems but also I can kind of see her being Sumeragi I mean seriously the dude stuck with her even though he knew what she was going to do to their guild members if that doesn't show commitment then I don't know what does._

 **Now with those not being added to the harems I will now tell you who will be in the harems.**

 **Mikael's Harem-** _Sinon, Philia and Rain_

 **Kirito's Harem-** _Asuna and Lizbeth_

 **Now with the romance element done I will tell you about what the character. I must warn you that this will spoil what is to come but I will not reveal to much. I will just be revealing what each will gain of the course of this story as well as give a bit detail but I won't reveal when they will gain the item or ability.**

 **Mikael-** _Light Bringer Z(A black version to Kirito's Dark Repulser, Capable of increasing the chance of a rare drop. Unique Ability known as Code Eater in which a slice from the tip of the blade will cause the code of whatever was hit to fade but has limits to the amount it takes away), Coat of the Phoenix (A coat craft out of a phoenix feather, Capable of 85% resistance against all fire and wind attack, Reappears on user after 30 seconds if destroyed), Cross/Bow (A crossbow capable of changing into a bow on command, Require LV85 Archery), Boots of Stamina (Increase Stamina and E ndurance as well as allow user to stick to wall and ceilings as well as the bottom of island), Abasion (He will gain this blade near the end of the story however he won't end up keeping it btu will end up getting rid of it). Abilities- Lighting Blade(Imagine the chidori from Naruto but instead of being white or black picture it as red. Does 50-80 damages as well as chance of paralysis),Blinding Light (An attack that blind enemies for 5 minutes), Dragon Fire Fist (similar to Goku's Dragon Fist but the dragon is blue and white instead of gold), Sacred Fire Beam (Like the kamehameha but Black), Summoning Guardian (Like the Susanoo fully formed that Sasuke uses except white with black tribal markings on the arms), Holy Light Beam (Like Final Flash). Mikael Awakening give him a set of armour similar to Eugeo's when he becomes a integrity knight (I apologise in advance but no where in my fanfiction will I be doing the Alicization Arc as it hasn't been realised where I live so I won't be able to read it and write an extra fanfiction about that arc).Beast Summoning (This is the ability to conjure up a flute that when different tunes are played summons different beast. Mikael beast summons are Tempest the Pegasus, Lupa the Dire Wolf, Fraener the Black Dragon and Griffith the Phoenix._

 **Kirito** _\- All the abilities I wrote for spriggan back in SAO: Hunter & Prey. Kirito Awakening make him look like on the cover to Volume 18 as well as transforms his sword into Dark Repulser II & Elucidator II which are the Alfhiem equal to the SAO verisons just with add effect of paralysis bosses._

 **Asuna-** _Similar to what I said with Kirito. Wayfinder (A Light Blue Rapier capable of guiding it user through dungeon with ease by manipulating a stream of wind, Increase Elemental and Healing Magic by 65%)._

 **Sinon-** _Turn into her Project Alicization Avatar when goes into Awakening as well as turns her eyes into cat eyes. Bow of Apollo (A bow crafted out of a branch of the world trees. Capable to fire arrows to the length of the flight limit as well as arrow explode upon contact with objects or players), Dagger of Artemis (A dagger that is capable of turn into a arrow, has two effects. The first effect is it dagger effect that is capable of slaying any beast spawns as well as summons a blue stag when user plant it into a tree. It second effect is it arrow effect which is when it arrow head make contact with anything it create the illusion sphere which is a sphere that trap players in an illusion that makes them unable to see or hear anything so long as they remain in the sphere)._

 **Everyone else(** I apologise for rushing this part but this authors note has already taken to long to write)- _They will turn into their Project Alicization avatar or if they don't have one their original outfits in SAO: Lost Song. They will all gain the ability I mentioned in SAO: Hunter and Prey._

 **Now with the Abilities out of the way let move onto my schedule for my writing which is easy to explain as I will be writing the Sibling Saga (SAO: Tale of the Coffin, SAO:Redemption, SAO: Hunter & Prey, SAO: Ragnorak, Accelrated Blade and SAO: Reality) throughout January, Febuary, March, April, May, September and October. While throughout July,August and december I will do a chapter from the other fanfictions I have planned while June and November I will relax as to make sure I don't over do myself. I will be writing these at my own pace. **

**Now onto the last thing to talk about is the story and here they are:**

 **Accelerated Blade: The fifth story in the Sibling Saga. Five years have passed since the event of SAO: Ragnorak and what has been in the make will now reach it end. Mikael is working on a project in hope to bridge the virtual world and the real world in order to bring his daughter and niece. As he does this he receive word that there is technology that could help in Umesato. When he arrives there he is given a neurolinker with something on it called Brain Burst. After an encounter with a player called Sliver Crow he know what he must do and that is to reach level ten and find out every thing.**

 **SAO: Reality: 10 year have passed since Accelerated Blade. Everything seem to be going well for Mikael as he has complete his project as well as is engaged to his girlfriends. However it isn't long until some thing bad happen as someone is trying to bring an end to Kirito relationships by show evidence of Kirito committing a crime and Mikael must race against the clock to prove his innocent.**

 **SAO: Knights of the Blade- A spin off of SAO: Tale of a coffins. This time instead of Mikael and Kirito growing up separately they grew up together as well worked together throughout the beta. When the starts of SAO they chose to stay together along with Klien and his friends instead of Kirito run off on his own. From there they build a guild that rivals the knights of the blood oath and it has one goal to unite the players and defeat the death game. MikaelXSinon and KiritoXAsuna.**

 **SAO: Forgotten Past- Details already given in previous author note**

 **SAO: Blood Lust- In a world where those that are bound to night have taken over there exist three views. Those that believe vampires should erase human, those that believe humans should force vampire back into the night and there are those who believe the two races can live together in peace. The rest of the details were given in previous author note.**

 **Sword Art Online: SS- A sword art online/Bleach crossover with character from both series mixing together. Akihiko Aizen is the creator of Hogyoku a device created for VR and AR as well creator of Sword Art Online: Soul Society the first fully working game that is capable of running on the Hogyoku. He is praised as a genius however that praise seems to have gone to his head when on the launch day he traps 10,000 players and force them to fight for their lives. The only savour who can bring the twisted game are the kurosaki siblings Mikael, Leafa and Kirita a brother sister trio who were well known for being almost unbeatable in any game (Think Shiro and Sora in No Game No Life) along with their zanpukatos Zangetsu, Senbonzakura and Hyorinmaru.**

 **Yu Gi Oh Gx: Dragon Prince- Detail to be given at a late date.**

 **If there is any thing you wish to ask me then please feel free to do so. Until next then.**


End file.
